


To Stand on Our Own.

by Al Dente Taco (Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk)



Series: Food Fantasies and Nightmares [3]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Food Fantasies, Food Souls, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, What-If, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Al%20Dente%20Taco
Summary: A Food Fantasy AU where the Food Souls rise up and try to take back their existence from the Acadamy who is really just trying to turn them into the perfect mindless slaves.





	1. The Meeting House Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Just an AU place for all my mental musings. Sometimes it will run with the game story, but sometimes it's going to be off, mainly because it's hard to figure out what the story is for the game.

Peking Duck clutched Plum Juice to him breathing heavy and not a little bit pleased. Yuxiang panted beside them in the bushes, soot-smeared and bleeding. Plum Juice coughed and it sounded wet. They might be immortal, but their bodies could be destroyed if their energy was too depleted. Plum Juice was dangerously close to that since he’d insisted on protecting them from the unexpected human onslaught. 

“Why?” Peking Duck asked the night air. Yuxiang put her hand delicately on Plum Juice’s soot-covered forehead. 

“We don’t have time to worry right now.” She shivered in the night. “We need to recover and let our bodies heal.” 

“Wh-where can we go?” Peking Duck asked, feeling Plum Juice’s body still. “He’s…” panic swept him and he laid Plum Juice down. “No!” 

“Here!” Yuxiang pulled a pale blue bottle from her purse. “It’s all I have,” She tipped it against Plum Juice’s pale lips. Peking Duck massaged his throat.

“Please, please,” He whispered. The bushes shrouding them rustled a figure broke through. Peking Duck turned with a snarled, he gripped his pipe tightly, flame already dripping from it. Tiramisu poked her head out looking as bedraggled as they were. 

“They burned the meeting house down!” she whispered. “They’re looking for you!” She said in the same hushed tone. 

“Plum Juice is hurt,” Peking Duck said relaxing gratefully. “We have to get out of here.”

“I sent Coffee and Chocolate to get a conveyance. Come, I’ll see what I can do for him.” She knelt down and ever so quietly rattle the spoon staff she carried. The tingling of the rings drowned out by the crackling of the flames. A glow descended on Plum Juice and he took his first deep breath since they crawled away from the building. 

“Plum Juice,” Peking Duck let out a tight breath as he brushed fine white hair from his brow. 

“Let’s go,” Yuxiang said, slipping an arm under Plum Juice, “Tiramisu can work on him more in the conveyance. She pulled the injured man along following Tiramisu and Peking Duck kept watch on their rear. 

A large white delivery van driven by Chocolate pulled up on the other side of the hedges and screeched to a halt. 

“Tiramisu!” He waved out the driver side window. “Hurry!” The side panel slid back and Coffee was inside smeared with soot, his fine clothes charred. Tiramisu ushered the three councilors in and Chocolate sped away into the night, past the rioting humans and the burring meeting hall. 

“I hope everyone made it out alright,” Chocolate said as flames reflected on the window glass. Coffee slid into the passenger seat as the councilors arranged themselves on the floor. He patted Chocolate's hand and Peking Duck felt his own tighten around Plum Juice’s. 

“Where are we heading?” Yuxiang asked, wrapping her arms around herself. Her outfit was ruined and it hadn’t been that substantial to begin with. 

“A friends,” Chocolate said. “Far from here.” They all fell silent as Tiramisu’s spoon rattled and spun, bathing Plum Juice in soft light. Peking Duck crawled as close as he could to Yuxiang without letting go of Plum Juice’s hand keeping her warm with his arm around her. 

“Why,” She asked this time, tears in her eyes. Peking Duck shook his head. He didn’t know, none of them did.


	2. Waking in the Peach Grove.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fire, Peking Duck and Plum Juice console each other.

Plum Juice woke as wind blew crisply through peach trees. The fragrance calming and refreshing. He inhaled appreciatively and turned his head towards the window. Light trickled through a wood latticed window. He blinked pale blue eyes in the light and sighed.

“You’re awake,” Peking Duck said from the other side of the bed. Plum Juice rolled his head to see the amber-haired man beside him. “Cloud Tea said you might wake today.” Peking Duck was laying beside him, his face on level with Plum Juice.

“The meeting house?” Plum Juice asked and Peking Duck frowned. “Was anyone hurt?”

“Besides you?” Peking Duck looked angry at the memory. “No, everyone escaped. But those who were our allies are scattered and in danger if they reveal themselves.

“What happened?” Plum Juice pushed himself up, he wanted to sit, wanted to eat something. He was famished.

“From what Yuxiang can put together from the reports, the humans found out about our meetings and felt threatened by them. They thought we were plotting against them.” Peking Duck’s fist clenched as he sat up with Plum Juice.

“So they burned down our meeting place?” Plum Juice sounded appalled. Peking Duck nodded. “Why? Peking Duck shook his head.

“Because they are human.” The anger in Peking Duck voice made Plum Juice blink. He’d never sounded like that before. Plum Juice reached out to touch Peking Duck’s cheek, to comfort him.  
Peking Duck cupped his hand around Plum Juice’s. “You went cold in my arms, you…I thought I had lost you.” Plum Juice saw the fear in Peking Duck’s eye. He leaned forward and pulled Peking Duck against him.

“But you didn’t,” he said softly. “And you won't’.” Peking Duck turned his face up and kissed Plum Juice desperately. Plum Juice felt his hunger turn to something more primal as he kissed Peking Duck back.

“I may, I may yet,” Peking Duck shook as he pulled back. “Yuxiang and I have talked. We must maintain the council, we need to,” He swallowed. “Need to fight back. The Academy is in this somehow and we’re all in danger if we don’t do something.”

“Yes, of course,” Plum Juice tried to understand. “But why will you lose me?”

“Because the only way we can stay safe and keep it a secret, is to separate,” Peking Duck couldn’t look at Plum Juice as he said it and Plum Juice jerked shocked.

“S-surely it’s only for a while?” Plum Juice clutched at Peking Duck again, more desperate. Peking Duck nodded.

“Yes, but we don’t know for how long yet.” Plum Juice tried to process that as Peking Duck ran his hands through Plum Juice’s hair and down his arms. “We’ll have to meet in secret, and at all other times be separate so if one of us gets captured it won’t endanger the other two.” Plum Juice shook his head.

“But…” Plum Juice couldn’t imagine. “I…” Peking Duck nodded, the pain in his golden eyes clearly saying he felt the same. “M-must we?”

“We’ll be in danger, this way we will be safer, easier to keep hidden.” There was a quiver in Peking Duck’s voice.

“I don’t want to be safe if I can’t be with you!” Plum Juice couldn’t keep the anguish form his voice. Peking Duck kissed Plum Juice, his lips, his cheeks, the tears that were falling unbidden.

“We’ll see each other when we meet, and I will spend every night dreaming of you,” He said softly. Plum Juice clutched him again shaking his head. Peking Duck pulled him down on the bed again. “I will think of your calm council every day and your warm presence every night.”

“Peking Duck,” Plum Juice moaned miserably, but the other man was already covering him with hungry kisses.

“I do not want to leave this room without having you one last time.” Peking Duck held Plum Juice to the bed. “I will not let you go without burning myself into your heart.”

“You already have,” Plum Juice gazed at Peking Duck’s golden form. Honey brown hair, golden eyes burning with desire, even his skin had a golden sheen to it. Plum Juice would never unsee him, and couldn’t conceive of anyone ever taking his place.

“Then let me give you something to hold onto until we meet again.” Peking Duck reached and pulled the wrap Plum Juice was sleeping in open. Plum Juice blushed, realizing he was naked beneath. Peking Duck looked at him a long time, as if this was the first time they had coupled, under the blossoming cherry trees. Plum Juice had been shy then too, as was his nature, and Peking Duck had stroked an undeniable fire in him simply with his eyes. Plum Juice was already hardening under Peking Duck’s gaze.

“You sear me with your eyes,” Plum Juice said and Peking Duck smiled. “Would you say it for me? So I may hear it from you?” Peking Duck’s smile became bittersweet and he bent over Plum Juice fumbling his own wrap open so their skin could slide together.

“I love you,” Peking Duck said, all teasing in his tone gone. Only truth now. “I love you and wish you to be mine, always.” He rubbed his length against Plum Juice and bent to kiss him, golden skin on snow white. Plum Juice sighed and ran his hand's trough Peking Duck’s long hair, guiding his mouth from nipple to nipple then back to his own mouth.

“I am yours, no matter how long this takes, we will not be parted forever.” He locked his mouth against Peking Duck’s as Peking Duck caged them both in his hand. He stroked their members together making them both moan.

“Yes,” Peking Duck nodded as he pleasured them both. “Now be silent, I only want to hear you cry in pleasure.” His hand wandered lower to test Plum Juice’s tight entrance. Plum Juice shivered and gasped.

“Peking Duck,” He couldn’t help but arch up to expose himself further. “Please.”

Peking Duck dipped his head down, holding Plum Juice’s legs wide. He licked a long stripe from the base of Plum Juice’s cock to the tip then slurped his way back down. Plum Juice’s hips jerked eagerly. He hissed his pleasure as Peking Duck hummed around him. Peking Duck pulled off, licking his way Plum Juice’s soft sack, nuzzling the white hairs and wetting a finger. Peking Duck moved back up to the tip of Plum Juice’s cock and swallowed him down again as he pushed his finger inside.

Plum Juice’s eyes snapped open, staring blankly at the ceiling as he cried out. He felt himself being to fall apart as Peking Duck continued to press him, a second finger then a third. He bucked against his lover’s hand, knowing Peking Duck was stretching him for a reason.

“Yes, Peking Duck please,” Plum Juice begged, looking down at him. “I…I want to cum with you inside me.” He was bearly holding together. Peking Duck made a lusty growl as he arched up. Plum Juice took the moment to get out of his clothes properly as Peking Duck slicked himself. Then Peking Duck pushed him back down again, positioning himself between his legs.

“I want to watch you,” Peking Duck said, gently guiding himself against Plum Juice’s core. Plum Juice nodded eagerly as he wrapped his legs around him. Peking Duck didn’t wait further, pushing in deep and hard, his thrust almost violent as he claimed Plum Juice fully.

“Oh, Maker!” Plum Juice called out arching to meet his lover. “Yes!” Peking Duck fell against him, wrapping his arms over his shoulders.  
Peking Duck made hungry noises as he began to pound Plum Juice, watching every twitch of his face. It had made him blush the first time they had coupled. Now he knew Peking Duck loved it, liked seeing what he was doing to Plum Juice as he drove them both to climax.

“I’m coming,” Plum Juice panted, letting his lover know he’d crumbled.

“Good,” Peking Duck moaned pushing deeper, urging him on. Plum Juice sobbed, holding Peking Duck to him as he came between them. “I’m not done with you.” He wanned, but Plum Juice was boneless now, crying out as Peking Duck took him, pushed him past his limits, burning himself into Plum Juice’s memories.  
Peking Duck’s rhythm became erratic, and his grip on Plum Juice changed. Then in three hard thrusts, he filled Plum Juice, both men crying out together. Peking Duck bearly held himself above Plum Juice as they both panted shivering in aftershocks.

“I love you,” Plum Juice said softly, peppering Peking Duck’s face with kisses. Peking Duck smiled softly at him, then captured his mouth for a long, sweet kiss.

“I love you as well,” Peking Duck whispered against his lips. Plum Juice felt tears again, such a price to pay, all for the sake of the other Food Souls. Would it be worth it? They wouldn’t know until after they had already been forced apart.

“We must make this worth it, we must find a way to make the humans accept us,” Plum Juice said into Peking Duck’s shoulder. “I’m not sure I’m strong enough otherwise.”  
Peking Duck gently petted Plum Juice’s hair. “You are, we both are.” But he didn’t say anything else as they cooled together while the breeze carried the scent of peach blossoms to them.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
